camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BellaMuzz
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Briona page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 19:07, April 2, 2015 (UTC) hey Muzen! Hey there! I checked up on your claim. Excellent work so far, I like it :) I was going ask, are you planning on having her sister also be a demigod? If so, you should know, entry level can't have two demigods. This means you have three options: first, I could keep the char (Madeline) with me and give her to you once you reach level 1. Two, I could just give you one of my char spots so you can rp her, at least until next week when you level up. Or three, you could just wait to get her claimed until next week. I think this is the one you were thinking on doing, but I'm not sure. I figure the char history would be pretty similar, considering they are sisters, and you could probably get them claimed at the same time, you know. That might be the easiest and most efficient way. So, if Madeline is to be a demigod, I'd recommend the second option :) It would be easier for you, tbh, and right now I have enough free spots for it not to be a bother. Let me know if you are interested in doing this! You know I'll help in anyway I can :) Oh! Oh sweet! Yeah, its much cooler to have chars that are interconnected, familiarly :) I THINK (but dont quote me on this) if you have two chars being claimed at the same time, you can just do one claim page, but I'm not sure. Mius will know better :) Anywho, if you need anything at all, I'm yo mentor, so I'd be more than glad to help :) P.S. Don't forget to sign your IM's next time. It's just four tildes (or 3) or you can click the signature button :) A thing about your char Hey Muzzy!!! (change in nickname lol, if thats ok) Just wanted to give you a heads up, daggers arent allowed as main weapons. I'd recommend adding a sword or some bows and arrows. Or any other weapon that isn't considered a side weapon (like an axe, or mace) Srry, its a bummer, but its policy, Just thought you should know :) One more thing Ok, sorry for all the IM's XD, I just needed to add something. The latest a char can go without a moster attack is 13. Madeline is 14. The fact that its two deimgods in the same proximity makes having a monster more urgent. So, here are de options A) Have a good reason why they wouldn't have seen a monster till Madeline was 14, B) change Madelines age. So, instead of her being three years older, she'd be two years older. The other option is C) Have them go on the trip to washington a year earlier. So, instead of when Briona is 11 and Madelin 14, it would be when Briona is 10, and Madeline is 13. So, as you can imagine, the same rule applies to Briona. Because she had an attack at age 10, I think the claimer may want you to have an attack up until she is 14. If you have a really good excuse, then I think they'll let you keep it as it is (like if they moved around a lot or something.) Final thing: I get the feeling they may ask you where the dagger/ any other weapon you might add came from. You can just simply state it was a gift from her sister, or something. Not too much of a change Sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings >.< Just letting you know. Once you've got these fixed, I think your claim should be perfect, and ready to go :) Excellent job Muzzy, loving the char Hey Hey Muzzy. Your sword can be magic, no worries :) I haven't checked the monster fights but I'll check em now. Are you using the light monstera? That one totally went over my head. Here's the list foe the light monsters, to help guide you in picking monsters to fight. No worries, the stymhpilian birds are considered light/easy :) Forum:Monster Encyclopedia As for the sig, go to CUstom Signatures, comments, and ask what you want on your sig there. Use html color codes for color. http://html-color-codes.info/ Custom Signatures Regarding Briona Hi, as we are editing our claim pages at the same time, could, if both our characters get approved, our characters be companions or enemies (I don't mind).Thanks. ps: you can refuse this offer if you want. Zeroraven (talk) 13:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC) regarding Briona: update My character is Crow, you should find it in recent activity. He is a son of Thanatos. Anyway thanks for accepting my request. my character's claim ends with the history at Camp Half-Blood also. ps: I think we should put it in our characters official page, not the claim. Zeroraven (talk) 14:26, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat What do you want to talk about? Zeroraven (talk) 14:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I was away. Now, I think if our characters are approved we will enter CHB at the sametime, so our characters are the new demigods. Zeroraven (talk) 17:04, April 4, 2015 (UTC) hello I think you should be able to make your own powers, not too op, mine would be being able to control crows/ravens and turn your body into a flock of crows/ravens (like Itachi). Zeroraven (talk) 17:46, April 4, 2015 (UTC) A thing on Pets Hey Muzzy, just wanted to let you know, there is an entirely different forum for pets. its the pet claiming forum. I have moved it for you, no worries, just letting you know for the future :) Hey Hey, congrates on getting your char claimed how long did it take to get it claimed. Anyway, back to my question do you want to rp with me "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 11:59, April 6, 2015 (UTC) hey your turn to post "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Lilly Hi Bella. If Lilly gets approved, I got some ideas for a RP with her and Briona. Taylor Halliwell (talk) 14:16, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Your turn to post "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Crow has been claimed! ^ in the title